


untitled (parrlyn angst)

by sixfragiledreams



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Parrelyn, Six the musical - Freeform, parrlyn, six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfragiledreams/pseuds/sixfragiledreams
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	untitled (parrlyn angst)

Cathy sat on the sofa, tears pouring down her pale face. She had gotten into an argument with Anne, she wasn’t even sure what it was about at this point. But all she knew is that Anne had left, probably going on a walk to blow off some steam or to the theatre to take some time to herself. Cathy felt absolutely horrible. Normally, it would be any minute before Jane found her and asked her what had happened and why they were yelling at each other, but Jane, Anna and Kitty were out at a night market.

Arguments were rare between the two girls, but when they happened, one of them was left crying and the other one was left feeling guilty and angered at the same time. Cathy tried to regulate her breathing, failing miserably, her breaths turning into heavy sobs.

She heard a knock on the door, a million thoughts were racing through her head. She panicked, as it could only be Catherine knocking. Despite the two being related, she hated letting Catherine see her emotions unless they were gratitude or joy. 

“Catherine, are you alright?” She asked, her voice soft amongst the younger girls sobs.

Catherine wiped her tears away, and suppressed her sobs as much as she was capable of. She could softly say, “Not really,” without sounding too distraught.

She heard the door open, the older woman quickly by her side, stroking Catherines’ back softly. As soon as she felt the hand on her skin, she caved and tucked her head into Aragons chest. Her sobs resurfaced and her breathing was still shallow and shaky.

“Okay, darling, I want you to follow along with my breaths the best you can,” Aragon said, pulling the girl into her arms willingly.

Aragon often seemed cold or harsh on other people, but deep down inside there was a maternal spark, a gentle kindness that was like no other. Soon enough, her breathing was at an even pace and she was only teary eyed and had tear-stained cheeks. They both moved to the couch, allowing them both to be more comfortable.

Suddenly, a small buzz came from Cathy’s phone, her screen lighting up with “Annie”. She sighed, not wanting to answer.

“It’ll be alright, Catherine. Pick it up, and we can talk in a minute,” Aragon said,

Cathy nodded, leaving to go to the kitchen.

On the phone - 

“Hey, Cathy,” Anne said, her voice sounded small and slightly scared,

“Hey,” Catherine said, her voice was still slightly shaky from all the crying,

“I am on my way home now, but if you want some space just let me know and I’ll leave you alone. I also wanted to apologize, I didn’t mean to shout at you - I don’t expect forgiveness though,” Anne said, her sentences blurring together,

“No, we can talk more once you’re home, and, I know you didn’t mean it. Be safe, I’ll talk to you soon,”

“Okay, see you in about 15 minutes,”

Catherine immediately went back to Aragon, shaking slightly and her voice still small. 

“She’s gonna be home in about 15 minutes,” She said, sitting back down next to Aragon,

“Okay, that gives us some time, what happened, dear?” Aragon asked, resting a hand on Cathy’s knee,

“I barely even know. We were talking and then things moved topics and she got somewhat heated and then I got defensive and started to tear up and then she shouted at me, slammed the door shut and left the house,” Catherine said, her eyes looking at her lap, her fingers fumbling with each other.

“It sounds like you both have just been having a rough night. I am sure Anne isn’t mad at you, and there was just a little misunderstanding. If not, everything will be okay. She loves you dearly and I know you feel the same,” Aragon said, giving her hands a comforting squeeze,

“She sounded frantic on the phone, but I told her we could talk about it once she’s back. She basically blurted out apologies, somewhat concerning to be completely honest,” The girl said, just before hearing the front door open as if on queue.


End file.
